The Story Without a Title
by Kitty Otaku
Summary: abandonedNo title Ed and Al are reincarnated into our time. Why hasn't time passed in Amestris? Something got messed up with the underlining, sorry... I might add more later, I just need ideas Help?
1. Chapter 1

The reincarnations of Alphonse and Edward Elric, just a myth, a legend… right? Well, not in this story. Here, the Elric brothers reincarnated themselves to present time. Their souls have waited for so many years to reincarnate themselves in the right body with the right hearts. You see, these "spirits" have a weird quality to them. They are the only alchemists that have souls that can… reincarnate.

"Do you know what may happen, Brother?" Alphonse noticed those words going through his head, but didn't know why they were. He didn't have a brother. He also had a picture in his head of a young boy, no older than 15, who had amber eyes and long blonde hair in a ponytail. "Hey, Al! You there?" Alphonse twirled around, his blonde hair swinging.

"Right here, brother… I mean, Ed." Alphonse stuttered. He couldn't get it out of his mind that there was some sort of connection between Ed and the "brother" that he kept dreaming about.

"Hey, Al…is something wrong?" Edward stopped walking (A/N: Sorry, I forgot to tell you that they were going to the supermarket. They were buying… modern day alchemy supplies. They'd been trying it out recently… They had always been interested in where the souls went and if there was such a thing as Heaven. They had also been interested in the magic known as alchemy.

A/N: Quick sidetracking note: Um, alchemy is a real thing. You may not know it, though. There really is a way to transmute lead into gold; it's not just a theory, or a hope or dream. Why don't we use it, then? Well, there's a simple explanation for that. It's too much money. The gold isn't worth enough to keep doing it. It costs too much money to transmute it. See, there's actually a website that you can go to so you can learn about alchemy if you're interested: http://en. A quote for that would be: "Indeed, in 1980, Glenn Seaborg transmuted lead into gold, though the amount of energy used and the microscopic quantities created negated any possible financial benefit."

(Back to the story!) As Ed and Al were walking to the store, they stopped and chatted with the local townspeople. Everybody knew these children. The sad orphans of Resembool Square were now the sad orphans of Dickerson, Maryland. Dickerson isn't very big, so they pretty much know everybody there is to know.

They love the country, they love nature, and for some odd reason, they love to travel. They drew themselves to it, but they could never explain why. Speaking of drawing, Alphonse was an amazing artist. He kept a small sketchbook with him because his comfort was drawing.

"Hey, Al. You know what happens to those who don't watch where they're going?" Ed laughed and helped Alphonse up when he ran into a pole. "Thanks, Brother. I mean, Ed! Why do I keep saying Brother? Erg!" Alphonse slapped his forehead and looked up to the sky, except…he didn't believe in God, or any true higher being.

"Listen Al, this may sound weird… but I think that we may be reincarnated versions of someone. I mean, just from, like, a hundred years ago (Wikipedia link: http://en. It says that they lived in the early 20th century. The world is called Amestris) or something to that effect. Maybe we were brothers, because as I was flipping channels I saw this show and I saw that it was called… oh, what was it? Right… I think it was called… "Full Metal Alchemist…I think that's what it was called. It was about these two orphaned brothers, that looked just like us… they were searching for a way to destroy the "Gate", I think they called it, so they could lead a normal life in London after all. They had been living in, like; I think they called it Resembool. It was weird, but cool. Al, they had alchemy! And there's this museum and it has a room dedicated to "the Gate"! We might be able to cross that Gate, Al…we might be able to find our…family." Ed trailed off and let Al think about it. "Let's go!" He shouted. A baby began crying, but they took no notice. (A/N: Rose's baby, perhaps? Let's see, we'll find out…)

They got their friend Mr. Hughes to give them a ride. Mr. Hughes said that he had always wanted to be in the Military, and that he wanted his daughter to be as happy as possible. (A/N: Gomen! Just have to add a note! That is sooo like Hughes.) He talked endlessly about both subjects until they reached Washington D.C. He gave them a cell phone and said in a fatherly manner, "Just in case you need to call me for something." Then he added jokingly, "Or if you guys just want to talk to my daughter." The boys groaned, and then laughed.

At the museum, the boys found a picture of a green dragon painted around the room, but there was something that caught their eye… there was a man in the teeth of the dragon and… he looked like them. "Al…that man…he…looks like…us." (A/N: Thanks Mr. State the Obvious (thought I was going to say State Alchemist, didn't you.)I mean, I just said that!)

"Yeah…and… he seems familiar. Like, I've seen him in a dream… or a…"

"Past life!" Ed exclaimed, "We've seen him in a past life! As Edward and Alphonse Elric!"

"No way! That can't be… that can't be true… I mean… reincarnation isn't real…"

"But apparently, it is. How do you explain us?"

"We were made by our parents."

"But we don't have any parents!"

"We'd have to in order to be born and be reincarnated. Think about it…"

"I am. You're not thinking."

"Al! Listen to me!"

"No, Ed! I'm not going to listen to you. You've got these crackpot theories. I can't think about it right now. I'll see if I'll listen to you later."

"Fine, Al, but if I cross the Gate, and I don't take you, don't think I'll come back."

"Yeah, yeah."

Unfortunately, Edward was wrong. Dead wrong. He thought Al didn't care about the Gate and the reincarnation. In reality, it really made him think more. It made him think about his parents, and his lineage.

The next day, Alphonse pulled up the laptop computer he got on his last birthday from Ms. Sheska. She got good pay working from Mr. Hughes. She had a photographic memory, which was very important, coming from a family of spies… Oops! I mean, err, a family of… farmers! Yeah, that's it…farmers…Totally what I was going to say…

Anyway, he was researching his lineage when he came upon the strangest thing. His family was not real. His name didn't show up anywhere. His father didn't come up. The only thing that came up was… Full Metal Alchemist. Again. "Kuso!" He shouted. "Why can't I find out who I am?!" He put the laptop under his bed, but not before searching Ed's lineage. It turns out, that their souls really had been reincarnated. They ere related when they were last born…one hundred years ago.

"Ed!" Al shouted at his sleeping friend, "Ed! We were reincarnated! From one hundred years ago!!"

"Go away, Al. I was sleeping. And the dream...it was great..." Ed rolled over and seemed to fall asleep again. Al shook him and Ed clapped his hands together, sliding one over his right arm. Alphonse looked at him as if he had grown a third head or something. Ed didn't have two heads but sometimes it seemed like he did. Alphonse looked at his sleeping friend before pulling the laptop out again, copying the information, and making sure that the pages met the printer.

Later that day, Ed started the shower. A girl banged on the door and yelled that Ed already took a shower that week. He yelled back, "Take a hike! We're allowed to take one once a day! It's the 21st century! It's a free country, and you have no right to tell me that I can't take a shower!" The girl then took a lock pick and unlocked the door. Alphonse laughed as Edward yelled as he was kicked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, and his clothes thrown at his face. He fell backwards and ran to their room. Alphonse turned around until Ed had locked the door and had his boxers on. "Ed, you need to learn not to fight with Winry."

"Al…you need to shut up. Winry's such a tomboy, she's probably some sort of homo…"

"Edward Elric! Don't make me hurt you!" Winry stormed in and whacked Ed over the head with a wrench. "Since when did you start carrying that around?" Edward nearly jumped as he realized that Winry was here in his room when all he had on was boxers. She slowly realized it and blushes a crimson red.

"E – ed!" she wasn't so formidable now that her voice was shaking, "Put some p – pants on!" Ed blushed slightly before pulling his black jeans on. Al was laughing so hard, he was crying. "Yeah, yeah, very funny, Al." Ed pulled his shirt on and then his gloves. "A laugh riot." Winry left and came back with a bigger wrench. This time, she hit Alphonse. Now he was crying from pain and laughter…but mostly pain.

"Uh, Ed… I think we should check that Gate thing now… I mean, you said we should and I think it might be cool to see if that world really exists. "You're right." Said Ed, pulling out his ponytail and tying it in a braid. "Why do you keep your hair in a braid all the time?"

"Because, Al, I want to. Is that a good enough answer for you?"

"Ed, you're so stubborn! You're just like Edward Elric…wait a minute…did you ever realize that the show we used to watch was called Full Metal Alchemist… The main characters in that show were Alphonse and Edward Elric… Oh my god! We really are reincarnations! I'm sorry I ever doubted you!"

"Damn straight."

"Ed!"

"Aw, get over it!"

So the two friends walked to the museum. I mean, Hughes drove them again, but they walked and… oh forget it, you know what I mean. So, they went straight to the Gate exhibit. Immediately, Edward set down the backpack he had brought. In it were their most prized possessions and some chalk with a printed picture of a transmutation circle. He traced the pictures on the walls in chalk and put his hands together. "Let's see if this works." Ed put his hands on the edge of the circle, and drew in a breath. Nothing happened. Ed slapped his forehead. He pulled out a pocketknife he had put under his hat. (He was wearing a New York hat, like that little boy, Gavroche, in Les Misérables.) "I'm surprised security didn't check under my hat. I mean, that just seems like one of those flaws, you know?"

"Shh! They'll hear you!" Al looked around worriedly.

"Aw, by the time they come here, we'll be over the Gate and out of this shitty world for a long time."

"Don't say that! This world is the best ever! The world we're going to doesn't have any cell phones or many cars, and hardly any food that's the same, and it's all Nippon – ish and-"

"Al, you just said Nippon. That's Japanese! The world is Japanese! We're going to get there so quickly!"

"But-"

"Look! It's glowing!"

"But"

"Cool!"

"But brother-"

At that moment, the golden color faded, and a great doorway stood in front of them. Edward knocked on it, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Hello?" He said.

As he stepped in, black tendrils shot out towards Alphonse. Alphonse quickly jumped, then ran through the gate with Edward. As the fought the thick arms of blackness, they found light. They walked towards it, transfixed.

"Al! Take my hand! We don't know where this is going, we don't want to be separated." Alphonse nodded and tightly gripped his brother's hand. He didn't realize that Edward was shaking until then. He felt the tremors running through his brother's body. He knew he was afraid.

They walked through a blinding white light, and were immediately met by the sight of a burnt pile of wood and brick. "What on earth…?" They saw an old lady with her hair in a bun at the back of her head. "Winry," she shouted, "quickly, they came back!"

**Who came back? Moreover, why? Well, duh! Who else do you think Granny Pinako was talking about? No, (sarcastically) it was Mustang and Hawkeye. Don't you find it just a little strange that almost no time has passed in Amestris, but about 60 years have passed "on the other side of the Gate"? Yeah, that's the way I work around here. Man,my eyes and fingers are tired. I mean, 4 and ¾ pages and almost nothing has happened. I know it sucked at the beginning, but it turned out pretty good near the last couple of paragraphs. I guess taking some time off from it really helped. If it sucks, then you should tell me, but please, don't be too harsh. This isn't a very good fanfiction.**

6


	2. Author's Note

The Story Without a Title's Author's Note:

**I said it was abandoned, but I was lying. I just need some help getting back up on my feet. School and my other stories have sucked the creative juices right out of me…maybe I should just delete the story. It's not one of my best anyways…Thanks for understanding, everybody…and please help me catch my plot bunnies!!**


End file.
